Mi atípico cuento de hadas
by Narue Inverse
Summary: De siempre le habían gustado los cuentos de hadas, aunque ella no fuera la típica princesa. Eriol/Sakura


**Título: **Mi atípico cuento de hadas.

**Palabras: **790

**Advertencias: **¿Eriol? xD Nah, un poco de OoC quizá.

**Anotaciones: **Para **fayles**, con mucho cariño ^^ Sólo tú podías conseguir que desempolvara esta serie de infancia para hacerte un fic xD Ciertamente, ya a mi edad me doy cuenta de cosas bastante recriminables para las CLAMP, pero igualmente CCS seguirá siendo una serie que recordaré con cariño.

* * *

**MI ATÍPICO CUENTO DE HADAS**

Desde pequeña, a Sakura siempre le habían gustado los cuentos. Su madre parecía tener un don especial para contarlos, pues nunca se dormía hasta que el mágico relato no acababa.

Su padre no tenía esa gracia innata, sin embargo, la niña jamás se cansaba de escucharlos, porque con ellos se sentía volar hacia un mundo donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

Su favorito era, sin duda alguna, la _Cenicienta:_ la historia de una chica que, habiendo perdido a su madre cuando era pequeña, intenta vivir con optimismo el día a día, soportando las crueldades de su madrastra y hermanastras. Pero al final su paciencia es recompensada, porque gracias a su hada madrina puede asistir a un gran baile donde el príncipe se enamora perdidamente de ella y la salva de ese cuarto oscuro y solitario que había sido su prisión. Algunas veces se sintió identificada con la protagonista, sobre todo cuando Toya parecía una perfecta hermanastra…

Pero la realidad es que Sakura está lejos de ser una princesa como la de sus adorados cuentos.

Porque ella no es una chica que pueda esperar a que el príncipe venga a rescatarla, sino que debe ser ella la que luche contra el mal. Y lo hace, porque es una cazadora de cartas y tiene poder para ello. También posee magia… pero no la que a veces desearía.

Sin embargo, presentía que aquella noche iba a ser diferente.

— ¡Sakura!

La cazadora de cartas se giró al escuchar su nombre y sonrió al descubrir de quien se trataba.

— Hola Tomoyo –saludó a la chica, que se acercaba con su fiel cámara en la mano.

— Sakura, ¡estás preciosa! Pareces una princesa –exclamó Tomoyo, tardando apenas unos segundos en empezar a filmarla- Aunque si me hubieses dejado que me encargara de los detalles…

Sakura rió. Su amiga no cambiaría nunca.

— Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo yo. Además, tampoco está muy mal, ¿no?

Dio una vuelta sobre si misma para que Tomoyo la contemplara. Sakura llevaba dos semanas preparando el atuendo que en ese momento vestía: un precioso vestido color pastel, abombado por la parte de la cintura para después caer formando gracioso pliegues. Por los hombros, unos volantes de seda blanca.

— Está estupendo. No me extrañaría que esta noche atrajeses todas las miradas –comentó su amiga, con picardía.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente, dejando claro que esa no era su intención.

Y es que esa noche era especial porque el colegio de Sakura había organizado un baile. Y como si una broma del destino se tratase, la temática de la fiesta era "Príncipes y Princesas".

La chica se había puesto eufórica cuando se enteró, y no tardó en ponerse manos a la obra. Pese a la insistencia de su mejor amiga en que ella se encargaría de diseñarle algo, Sakura rechazaba una y otra vez la oferta, aún a sabiendas de que ella haría un mejor trabajo en menos tiempo. Simplemente, era algo que quería hacer.

El salón escogido para celebrar el baile había sido decorado con exquisito gusto, y las tenues luces daban un ambiente ideal al lugar. Era como si realmente se encontrara en un castillo de ensueño.

— Por cierto, Sakura…

— Tomoyo, ¿y Syaoran Lee y Mei?

— Sobre eso… Al final no han podido venir. Les surgieron unos imprevistos en China.

— Ya veo… -Sakura sonrió, apenada. Le hubiera gustado disfrutar de su compañía en aquel día.

— Espera aquí, Sakura, voy a traer algo de beber.

La cazadora de cartas asintió, dedicándose a observar nuevamente el ambiente y a sus compañeros bailar y disfrutar de la velada.

— Estás muy bonita hoy, dulce Sakura.

Reconoció aquella voz al instante, y sonrió, volteándose a observar al joven que le hablaba.

— Tú también vas muy elegante hoy… Eriol.

El chico sonrió, complacido con el halago. Llevaba un traje oscuro que contrastaba totalmente con el inmaculado blanco del chaleco y el dorado de sus adornos. Parecía un perfecto caballero inglés.

— He de admitir que para tratarse de unos estudiantes han organizado una buena fiesta.

— Viniendo de ti, quiere decir que realmente lo hemos hecho bien –contestó la chica, riendo.

Eriol la observó unos instantes antes de tenderle la mano, con su eterna sonrisa en los labios pero con sus ojos mostrando seriedad tras las gafas.

— Sé que no soy el príncipe que esperas –dijo, con total naturalidad- Pero… ¿me concederías esta pieza?

Y por toda respuesta, para una sorpresa que no se reflejó en el rostro del inglés, Sakura sonrió y aceptó su mano.

— Eres todo lo que necesito esta noche, Eriol.

Apretándose suavemente las manos, ambos chicos se acercaron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar ante la hipnotizada mirada de sus compañeros.

Definitivamente no era el típico cuento de hadas… pero era su cuento, y con eso le basta a Sakura.


End file.
